


Errands

by subernabur



Series: Ghost!Tommy [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Baking, CaptainPuffy is a good mom, Mentioned Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Puffy is still stressed, Tommy is still clueless, but this time Puffy goes searching for answers.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Series: Ghost!Tommy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series, so you should go read those parts first

Puffy sat down at her desk, pulling out a piece of paper from a book and a quill, dipping it in the inkwell and starting to write. Every few seconds she glanced behind her, watching Tommy as he slept on her bed. At first, he had refused, demanding that he didn’t  _ need _ to sleep, but as soon as he sat on the bed he passed out. 

Despite being a ghost, he seemed to be fine on the bed, the blanket staying on him as well as it would with Puffy. She wondered what kept it from passing through him, but turned back to her paper, scratching on it with the quill and dipping it into ink whenever it dried out. She wrote by the light of a lantern, the curtains all drawn to prevent the sunlight coming in.

She finished the letter, signing it and standing up, folding up the paper and placing it in her inventory. Puffy walked over to Tommy, checking to see if he was still sleeping, before going into the kitchen and starting to get out the materials to bake.

Puffy found that the one thing that helped her with stress and anxiety best was baking. It helped her bond with everyone on the server so far, including the ghost that was still asleep in the other room. She was baking to get rid of stress, but it had a melancholic undertone, everything reminding her of Tommy. 

She pulled the cookies out of the oven, setting them on a cooling tray and taking off the oven mittens she had put on, settling them on the counter. She glanced over in the other room, catching a glimpse of Tommy as he adjusted his position in her bed, the blanket half-slipping through him before it adjusted back to normal.

Puffy smiled sadly, glancing at the cooling cookies and then back at Tommy before walking over to him and gently shaking him, ignoring the freezing cold sensation that touching him left on her hands. “Tommy, wake up.” She said gently.

Tommy’s eyelids opened, glancing up at Puffy and sitting up, stretching his arms. “Okay,  _ mom _ .” He grumbled, shoving the blanket off him with some effort as it passed halfway through him.

“I made cookies for you.” Puffy smiled, nodding over to the kitchen and ignoring the spike of emotion that went through her as Tommy referred to her as mom, even sarcastically. 

“Wait, really?” Tommy’s sleepiness disappeared and he grinned brightly. “Pog!” He yelled, jumping off the bed and hopping towards the kitchen, about to grab one of the cookies.

“Hey, wait!” Puffy called. “They’re still hot!”

“They are?” Tommy looked back, a cookie in his hand. 

“Oh.” Puffy blinked. “Right, I guess it doesn’t matter to you.” She almost slapped herself, huffing as she realized that she had forgotten Tommy was a  _ ghost _ . But she pushed away the negative emotion, forcing out a smile. “Are they good?”

“Yeah!” Tommy grinned with a mouth full of cookie, and Puffy giggled. 

“I’m glad.” She said, waving at the cookies with her hand so they could cool off and she could try them herself. After a few seconds she grabbed one, switching it between her fingers to prevent burns.

Tommy was shoving more in his mouth, only stopping when he couldn’t fit any more. His cheeks were puffed out and Puffy smiled wider, taking a small nibble of her own cookie. It wasn’t perfect, but she wasn’t entirely focused on the measurements when she had been making them, and Tommy enjoyed them anyways. 

Her stomach dropped as she felt the paper rustling in her pocket, and she remembered what she had to do. Her face hardened and she put the cookie down, Tommy unaware of her change in demeanor.

“Hey, Tommy, I’ve got to go run some errands. Can you stay here?”

“Wait, wha’?” Tommy said, mouth full of cookies before he quickly swallowed them down. Puffy tried to ignore how that definitely wasn’t possible for a living human. “You’re leavin’? Why?”

“Errands. You’ll stay, right?”

“Well, I got errands too, y’know.” Tommy puffed himself up as if it was an amazing feat. “I’ll come back though, awright?” 

Puffy sighed, nodding. “Okay, Tommy. Stay safe.”

She opened the front door, glancing behind her to where Tommy was eating the cookies again, this time much more slowly. She smiled and closed the door behind her as she left, her face hardening as she walked down the wooden path.

She had an anarchist to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't long i am stinky


End file.
